1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand bags and more particularly pertains to a new handbag for carrying personal effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handbags is known in the prior art. More specifically, handbags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,673 which teaches a handbag with a folding closure system that includes a pair of drawstrings. The patent does not teach a handbag with a domed bottom or the use of a single drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,043 teaches a handbag composed of a lower section constructed of walls of cork disks including a flat bottom. The upper section comprising a fabric neck and drawstring. The patent does not teach a relatively dome shaped bottom or the connection of the drawstring to the bag exterior to form a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 167,959 teaches the ornamental design for a handbag comprising a pouch formed by two flat square pieces. The patent does not teach a dome-bottomed bag with a drawstring closure attached to the exterior of the case to form a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 380,609 teaches an ornamental design for a handbag comprising a flat bottomed pouch with drawstring and separate shoulder strap. The patent does not teach a dome-bottomed bag with a drawstring closure attached to the exterior of the case to form a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 165,483 teaches an ornamental design for a handbag comprising a flat-bottomed sphere with hinged wire closure and dual handles. The patent does not teach a dome-bottomed bag with a drawstring closure attached to the exterior of the case to form a handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 261,075 teaches an ornamental design for a pouch comprising a material bag with drawstring closure. The patent does not teach a dome-bottomed bag with a drawstring closure attached to the exterior of the case to form a handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handbag. The inventive device includes a dome shaped bottom portion connected with a band to a more pliant upper portion. The top opening would include a drawstring connected to the band to form a handle.
In these respects, the handbag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying personal effects.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of handbags now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new handbag construction wherein the same can be utilized for carrying personal effects.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new handbag apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the handbags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new handbag which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art handbags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a handbag with a dome shaped bottom portion connected with a band to a more pliant upper portion. The top opening would include a drawstring connected to the band to form a handle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new handbag apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the handbags mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new handbag which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art handbags, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new handbag, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new handbag, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag, which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such handbag economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior, art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag for carrying personal effects.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag, which includes a dome shaped bottom portion connected with a band to a more pliant upper portion. The top opening would include a drawstring connected to the band to form a handle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag that stylish and appealing to the eye as well as functional.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new handbag that is comfortable to carry.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention